Lomille - Alphabet
by Firerush
Summary: This one - shot - collection is about the couple Logan and Camille and to different experiences in their relationship.
1. Accident

**Hey all together. I'm glad you decided to read this fanfiction. I hope you like it. Have fun, firerush**

 **Disclaimer: I don't earn any money with this and I don't own any rights to BTR.**

 _ **Accident**_

"What are you doing for things?," Camille asked softly. She sat at Logan's bed in the hospital and looked at him, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. It was just a stupid accident. But no one could expect that the trampoline will break."

That was right. No one had expect that. Just at the moment he jumped up, it had collapsed. Logan, who knew that this wasn't going well, had tried to intercept himself somehow, but he hadn't had any luck. And so he had fallen on the debris of the trampoline. Immediately all the fans were sent away and an ambulance was called. In the hospital, it turned out that Logan had been lucky. He had a concussion, a shoulder bruise, and a broken arm. After the guys, Gustavo and Kelly had left, Camille had finally arrived.

"You really scared me."

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you couldn't help it. But you know you're really lucky, don't you?"

He nodded, but then stopped because it hurts.

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"About two weeks. I'm really happy," he said ironically. She smiled about his words. "Don't worry. I'll be with you." She leaned toward him and kissed him gently.


	2. Betrothed

_**Betrothed**_

"Are you ready?," Logan asked. Camille nodded and turned to him.

"Wow, you look amazing."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. But you don't look bad either."

He laughed. "Thanks. Are you excited."

"Yes. Hopefully they will be happy."

"Of course they will. I think they have been waiting for it all the years. Like me." He hugged and kissed her lovingly. She broke. "Okay, then let's go. Or we never arrive on time."

"Would that be so bad? A few minutes they can probably wait."

She laughed. "Don't say that, Logan Mitchell. It was your idea."

He sighed. "Well, I have no choise against me."

They laughed and went off.

In the restaurant the others were waiting.

"So, why should we meet here?," Lucy asked.

"Because Camille said she and Logan wanted to tell us something," Jo said, looking at Kendall. "And you really have no idea what this can be? Didn't Logan say anything?"

Kendall shrugged. "Nope. We have no idea."

"Hopefully they come soon. I'm hungry," Carlos said. James grinned at his best friend, while Alexa hit her boyfriend on the back of his head. Luckily, in this moment, Logan and Camille arrived. And one thing sticked out immediately.

"They really radiate with happiness," said Jo, laughing.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you," said Logan, cheerfully. Kendall grinned. "Nice to see you too. But now sit down and let us eat, or Carlos starves."

"Hey," Carlos exclaimed indignantly, but the others laughed.

After dinner, the friends looked at Logan and Camille curiously.

"Well, what you wanted to tell us?," James asked. Logan gave Camille a questioning look and she smiled at him. Then she turned to the others, "We're engaged."

Silence. No one said anything. Camille looked at Logan confused, who shrugged. Then it started. Carlos, James and Lucy screamed aloud, "Finally," and began to clap, while Kendall, Jo and Alexa went to the two and embraced them joyfully.

"Sorry for the first reaction," Kendall said, laughing. "I think, that was a bit of a shock for us."

Logan laughed too and hugged his best friend.

The party continued the whole evening. Logan and Camille had never been so happy.


	3. Camping

_**Camping**_

"Okay, drop your bags," Kendall shouted, and at his command the others dropped their belongings to the ground.

"Wow," Jo murmured, looking around at the huge clearing.

"Yes," Alexa said, looking around with interest.

The friends had planned to camp properly, without a Hollywood studio. That's why the guys were in the last few days looking for a suitable place until they finally found this clearing.

"Good to see that you're like it," James said, grinning.

"And this time, we're not making a boys-versus-girls thing out of it. This time, we'll make everything together," Logan said. He went over to Camille, put his arms around her and kissed her. Kendall, James and Carlos rolled their eyes, while their girlfriends smiled.

Since Logan and Camille had now moved in together and left their on-off relationship behind them, they could hardly be separated. Their friends had already resigned. At least most of the time.

James then cleared his throat and said aloud, "So, Carlos and I'll go get some firewood." Then he hit Carlos on the shoulder and the two disappeared into the forest. Kendall looked over at Logan, who still clung to Camille. Kendall looked helplessly at the other three girls, but they didn't seem to want to help him. He sighed annoyed and went to the couple. "And Logan and I set up the tents." And with that, he pulled Logan, without paying attention to his protest, to the other side. There he pressed Logan two tent packages in the arms and said, "Begin."

After a while they were ready and meanwhile James and Carlos were back. After they had all set up in their tents, they came out again and began with the camp fire. Kendall and Lucy had their guitars with them, and as long as they were waiting for the fire to be big enough, they amused themselves with a jam-session. Then they baked their supplies over the fire and began to eat and tell stories.

After about two hours, Camille looked at Logan, who almost stared dreamily into the fire.

"Logan?," she asked somewhat uncertainly. No reaction. She snapped her fingers and he woke up. "What's the matter?," he asked, looking around in confusion. Camille chuckled. "Tell me, what are you dreaming about all the time? It must be very interesting."

He grinned and sat down straighter. Then he replied, "Oh, really nothing special. Just for the fun of it."

She shook her head and leaned against him. "I'm glad we did this. I love camping. Although, the last time was not bad either." She grinned, but he grimaced. "Sure, you were the only one who enjoyed it. Everyone else didn't like it. Especially me."

She laughed. "Oh, come on. It was not that bad either. Okay, the ninjas were perhaps too much."

Logan nodded, but said nothing. Apparently this memory was still traumatic for him. Camille thought for a moment, then added, "Besides, you looked really cute in this bear costume." She couldn't help but laugh, while Logan stared at her disbelievingly. "Are you serious? This isn't funny."

She stopped laughing and looked at him with a smile. "Logan, please. Don't be angry. I'm just telling the truth. What can I help it, that you're so sweet?" Although it was almost dark, Camille could see that he was turning red. She smiled, leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "By the way, you're also sweet when you get red."

Logan closed his eyes, turned redder and turned his face away. But Camille pulled him back and kissed him passionately. He replied.

After a while, they broke apart and looked at each other. Logan was still slightly red in the face, but he laughed now and said, "Well, when you say it that way, it must be truth, right?"

Camille also laughed and said, "I told you."

He leaned over and kissed her. Then the two turned to their friends. But they didn't do anything except to look at Logan and Camille. The two looked at each other confused, then asked at the same time: "Is what?"

"Oh no," Carlos shouted, pointing to the two. "Now they're talking at the same time. Now the end has finally come."

The others looked at him for a moment, then they began to laugh, even Logan and Camille.

After they had settled down again, Logan said, "Okay, I think we have understood. Perhaps it would be better if we didn't show our love so publicly, but rather something more reserved. At least as far as kissing is concerned."

Camille grinned and nodded. The others groaned with relief, whereupon Logan rolled his eyes.


	4. Dates

_**Dates**_

They had already had so many dates that Camille didn't know how many were accurate. And she no longer remembered each one. But she would always remember the nine most important ones so far: their anniversaries.

Each one had been something special. Every year they had spent this evening together. And Logan had always had a new, fantastic idea. Camille often wondered if he wouldn't even go out with the ideas, but that never seemed to be the case. And he had been the same every year: Charming, empathic and romantic. For that reason every date with him was a wonderful experience.

Camille knew that many girls were jealous of her, but she didn't care. For nine years she was now with Logan and no one would break it.

Camille looked down at her right hand, where the ring was she had been wearing for a year, and then looked out of the window again. Every minute Logan would come and pick her up. Because today was a special day. Today wasn't only their tenth anniversary, but also the first anniversary of their marriage. She didn't know what he had planned this time, but she was sure she would never forget this evening.


	5. Exhausted

_**Exhausted**_

Logan wished he had never said yes to this action. Meanwhile, he was out of breath and only wanted to go home. In addition, the arms hurt him. Shopping! Who had thought this out? But Camille didn't seem to be exhausted. They were now in the 30th business. She was already in some dressing room and he sat on a bench and waited. Camille wanted to go to the town, because she needed a new dress and she had Logan talked to come with her. Bad idea.

He closed his eyes and wished to go home. The first two hours had been quite good, but now they had been on the road for five hours. He could well imagine Kendall, James and Carlos sitting together and making fun of him. Idiots.

Only when he heard Camille's voice did he open his eyes and looked up. He opened his mouth and he could feel he became hot. Camille stood in front of him in a wonderful dark blue dress and looked at him questioningly. "Do you think that's better?"

Only on her question did he realize that his mouth was open to him. He hurriedly closed it and stood up. "Yes, in any case. That's great. You look totally ho... I mean, you look wonderful." He turned red. Hopefully she hadn't noticed what he was about to say. Of course she knew it. But she didn't mind. "So, shall I buy it?"

He nodded.

"Good. Then I do it. And do you really like it?"

Another nod. She smiled and went back to change. Logan stared after her. Damn, she looked really hot... um, of course pretty.

After they had paid, they walked along the street. Camille noticed that Logan was pretty quiet. "Hey Logie, are you all right?"

He nodded. She sighed. "Great. Then we can now shoes shopping. It will be fun."

That worked. Logan looked at her, horrified. "Please, I'm totally exhausted. I beg you, let us go home."

She laughed. "All right. I was just kidding. I just wanted you to talk to me again." She thought for a moment. "Mmh... now that I think about it... I could really use some new shoes."

Logan ran almost against a lantern. "Camille, please!"

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "All right. Let's go."

He was relieved and walked with her in the direction of the car park.


	6. Family

_**Family**_

"Mom! Mom, Jared did it again!"

Camille sighed and went out of the kitchen into the living room where her children stood and looked at her expectantly. Camille crossed her arms and said, "What's going on?"

"Jared made me angry again."

Camille looked at her son. "Jared, why are you doing this?"

Jared looked at her innocently, and said, "I just wanted to play with her."

Camille shook her head, smiling. "All right. So it's best to go to your room and get ready for bed."

"No, it doesn't work," Mia said defiantly. "Daddy isn't here yet."

"He will come right away. So get started."

The two went muttering to their room, while Camille looked out the window.

Mia was right, Logan was really late today. She went back to the kitchen to clean the last things, when she finally heard the front door open. A second later, Logan shouted, "I'll be back!"

Smiling, she stepped out of the kitchen and went over to him. He was just about to undress his rescue jacket.

Logan had only started to study medicine, but had quickly noticed that it wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to help the people who really needed his help, and not to those who came to him only because of a sick leave or a prescription. So he finally decided to go as a rescue assistant. And after only a few weeks he knew that this was finally the right thing for him. In the meantime, he had successfully completed his training and was now working properly.

"You are late today."

He nodded, but before he could say anything, he heard behind him two happy child voices: "Daddy!"

And already he felt two children jumping with joy on his back. They were so stormy that Logan had almost fallen, if Camille hadn't held him at the last moment. Laughing, he lifted the two down and hugged them. Then he asked: "And, were you behaved today?"

Jared grinned. "Sure, we're always behaved."

"Right," Logan laughed.

The twins were Logan's and Camilles's whole pride. They were four years old now. Both children had inherited Camille's curls, but the eye color was from Logan. In addition, Mia had Logan's dimple, and when she asked her father with this smile for anything, he could hardly resist it. She looked very much like Camille. Jared also came to his mother. He looked pretty good with his curly head and the sparkling brown eyes.

Logan clapped his hands. "Okay, I see you've been changed your clothes, but I'm sure you didn't brush your teeth."

"Yes, we do," Mia said defiantly, crossing her arms. In this attitude, she looked so much like Camille that Logan was actually stunned for a moment. He smiled and said, "What does your mother say?" He gave Camille a quick look and she smiled. The twins looked at each other briefly, then sighed.

"I thought so. Okay, then we'll do the following: In five minutes we'll get you to bed. I'm curious about who is the fastest of you."

Mia looked at her brother. "I'll bet I'll be faster than you."

Jared grinned. "I don't believe it."

And they were already running towards the bathroom. Camille and Logan laughed and sat down on the couch.

While they waited, Logan noticed how Camille had sunk in her thoughts. Smiling, he leaned over to her and asked, "What are you thinking of?"

She looked at him and said, "Oh, just how lucky I have with you three." She kissed him on the cheek, leaned against him and he put his arms around her. So they remained seated until they heard the children call. They stood up and while they were on the way, Logan thought about Camille's words. He was happy with his family too. His family was the best in the world.


	7. Guilt

_**Guilt**_

Logan and Camille lay on the beach and sunning themselves. At the moment they were alone. Their friends wanted to come later. Camille suddenly straightened up. "Hey Logan?"

"Mmh?" He had almost slept.

"Come, we'll go into the water."

He didn't look very enthusiastic. "Does it have to be that way? I'd rather stay here."

"Come on. Don't be a spoilsport. Come with me." She pulled him by the arm. Murmuring, he stood up and went with her to the water. But then he remained unsure. Camille looked at him in astonishment. "So what's going on?"

"Well, I heard on the television yesterday that there should be jellyfish here."

Camille raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense. Now come finally." And she dragged him into the water.

Logan had to admit that it was quite funny. They had a lot of fun together. Yet he could feel himself getting tired. He turned and wanted to tell Camille that he would leave again, but she was no longer there. Then he suddenly heard a loud cry of pain. Frightened, he turned in the direction from which the scream came.

Camille stood stiff in the water. He came quickly to her. When he was there, he saw that a jellyfish stuck to her leg.

"Okay, Camille, keep quiet."

"It's burning."

"Yes I know. Just stand calm." He looked around searchingly. A long stick drifted by. Quickly he reached for it and went towards her. He lifted the cane and managed to loosen the jellyfish gently from her leg. The spot on the leg was red and looked very odd. "OK. I'll get you out."

She nodded. He lifted her up and carried her out of the water to her towel. "I'll call Kendall now and tell him what's happened and then I'll take you to the doctor."

In the waiting room Logan kept looking worried at Camille, but she seemed to be doing so well. The doctor came in. "So Miss Roberts, come with me."

Camille stood up carefully and Logan helped her into the treatment room. There she sat down on a chair.

"Well, let's see." The doctor saw the wound on her leg. "Oh, my goodness." He looked at Camille questioningly. "Jellyfish?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded and began to treat the injury, while Logan stood quietly beside them.

Then the doctor said, "Well, the wound is taken care of. In the next few days, be sure to cool the leg slightly. I would avoid direct sunlight at the place. Just as with chlorine water. And then you'll cream your leg with this ointment every evening." The doctor handed her a small package and Camille nodded.

"And now I'd like to know how that happened. I mean, yesterday there was an explicit warning about the jellyfish."

Camille hesitated. But when she wanted to say something, Logan interrupted her, "That was my fault, Doctor. She warned me about the jellyfish, but I didn't listen to her. Instead, I persuaded her to come into the water."

Camille looked at him in surprise, but said nothing. The doctor looked at Logan seriously. "Well, young man, you should better listen to your girlfriend in the future before anything worse happens."

Logan nodded.

"Good. Then I wish you both a nice day. And get well soon." He said good-bye and the two left the doctor's office.

Logan was very quiet during the drive to the Palm Woods. And that didn't change when they got into the elevator. Just before Camille's apartment, she stopped and looked at him questioningly. "Logan, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"But since we came back from the doctor, you're totally quiet. What's happening? You mad?"

Logan shook his head. Camille sighed and opened the door. "Come in."

Logan hesitated. "But your dad..."

"... is not there," she interrupted, pulling him in. There she sat carefully on the couch and he sat down beside her.

"Now, tell me."

"There is nothing."

"Yes, of course. And I think I know what's going on. You think it's my fault. After all, I didn't listen to you."

Logan stood up and crossed his arms. "You don't understand. I'm not mad at you, but I'm mad at myself."

Camille looked at him in astonishment. "Why?"

He sighed. "Because it was my fault. I should have prevented you more from going into the water. Then wouldn' that have happened."

Camille stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "No, it wasn't your fault."

"But not yours either."

She thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "How about a compromise? We are both to blame. No one has to feel guilty alone."

Logan thought about it. Then he smiled. "OK. And now we're going to cool your leg first." He took her hand and went with her toward the bathroom.


	8. Homework

_**Homework**_

"Oh man, I'll never understand this," Camille groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"Are you sure I shouldn't help you?," Logan asked, looking up from his book. Camille looked at him darkly. As much as she loved him, but he always did his homework at once was a bit annoying.

He had just passed before to hang out with her, but she wasn't yet finished with her homework. But she had told him that she would soon be ready and he could just wait here for so long. But by now more than two hours had passed, and Camille had barely advanced. Logan, on the other hand, had already read almost a third of his book.

"Yes, I'm sure, Logan."

He nodded. "OK."

But she still didn't come any further. Logan finally got up and went to her. "Okay, you know what? I will help you now, whether you like it or not."

"Why? It doesn't matter. I have time for it tomorrow."

He grinned and shook his head. "It's out of the question. So what do you not understand?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "It's logical. With biology of course."

He nodded sympathetically. Camille had never been good in biology. She was always good in languages, but biology had never been her strength. "All right, let's start."

But after half an hour she had finally enough. "I will never understand this crap. I'm just too stupid."

Logan reached out and pulled her into his lap. "Hey, you're not stupid. Actually you're even really smart."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

He laughed. "Yes of course. Would I otherwise be togehter with you?" He thought briefly, then added, "Besides, you're very pretty."

Camille turned red. He smiled, leaned to her and kissed her. Then he wanted to draw back, but Camille had that already guessed. Instead of letting him go, she pulled him tightly and deepened the kiss. For a moment he was too overwhelmed, but then he recognized her plan and withdrew. He raised the eyebrows. "Tell me, Camille, do you want me to forget the homework?"

She was silent for a moment, then she asked, "Did it work?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes I think so."

Camille grinned and pulled him back, but before she could kiss him, he held her back. "But we must continue to work on it tomorrow."

"Does it have to be that way?"

Logan laughed, pulled her to him and finally kissed her.


	9. Insanity

_**Insanity**_

Insanity. That is exactly the word: insanity. This is the only way to describe the relationship between Logan and Camille. At least from the perspective of their friends. You can really only compare it with a roller coaster ride: up, down, right, left, looping, up, down. A great fun, but unfortunately much too short. In any case, it was so before.

Logan had used almost a year and a six-week tour to ask Camille if she wanted to be his girlfriend. And when everyone was finally satisfied, Logan finished the relationship after only two weeks. It was all because Camille and James had kissed. So, thought the friends, now everything would be over. Until they learned that the two had just kissed again after their separation. And although it was clear to the friends that Logan and Camille still loved each other, they didn't manage to get them together again.

Because every time something happened. For example, the reality show. Actually, the others thought it might be Camille and Logan back together, but it had made things worse. Because after that the two no longer knew what was between them. Then came Peggy. And finally Steve, with whom Camille had a short relationship. But only to make Logan jealous. It worked, but Logan hadn't yet reached the point that he had a relationship with her again.

Until shortly after the world tour. Has anyone ever noticed that Logan Camille always wanted to ask for a relationship after he was on tour for several weeks? But instead of just going to Camille and asking her, no, now both were waiting for the other to take the first step.

But they finally made it. And since then the two hadn't separated. Clearly, they had quarreled between times, but they had never break-up. Not like before. And when you think about everything, this relationship can only be described with the word insanity. Or with a roller coaster ride.


	10. Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

Logan sat in his car and stared out the window. He was waiting for Camille. He had promised to pick her up today and then go with her to the promenade to spend the afternoon there. He saw a door open and some people come out. Camille came after a few moments. He was about to get off when he saw she wasn't alone. Next to her was a tall, black-haired boy. They both talked and laughed, and Logan made a face of grimace.

He knew exactly who this guy was: Camille's film partner Evan. Logan couldn't stand him. He saw the two still talking excitedly and became impatient. Should he get off? No, better not, who knows what would happen then. Logan decided to put his head on the steering wheel and wait. He couldn't see how the two of them were dealing with each other.

Finally he heard the car door opened, and Camille entered. He stayed in his position until he heard Camille amused asking, "Erhm Logan, what exactly are you doing there?"

He straightened up and said, "Wait for you." Then he started the engine and drove off. Camille looked at him puzzled, then asked, "What's the matter with you? And I don't get any greetings?" She moved closer to him, but Logan said, annoyed, "Camille, I'm busy, or do you want us to have an accident?"

Completely confused, she pulled back and crossed her arms. "Excuse me," she said, slightly offended. No answer came from him.

Camille wondered about his behavior. What was wrong with him? She had been so happy this afternoon, and now that. She noticed Logan looking at her often from the corner of his eyes, but she barely paid attention. If he wanted to play this game, she would just play too.

They arrived at the promenade and got out. For a moment, they stood there undecided, until Camille took Logan's hand and walked along the promenade, but silently. After about ten minutes, she stopped and looked at Logan. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter?"

"You're asking me? You are the one who behaves strangely. Can you tell me what your problem is? Was there anything in the studio today or with the guys?"

Logan shook his head.

"What else?"

No Answer. Camille thought for a moment, then asked carefully, "Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong? Logan, if I've done anything that may have annoyed you, then please believe me that was definitely not an intention."

He shrugged, and finally replied, "I don't like your colleagues."

Now Camille was confused. What does that mean? Logan had crossed his arms and stared out into the sea. Camille was still thinking, and then finally realized. "Tell me, Logan, are you jealous?"

He turned abruptly to her. "I'm not jealous!"

Camille noticed that he was lying. She sighed and shook her head. "Logan, first, I know you're lying, because you're not good at it. And secondly, I've told you a hundred times that there is no reason for that. What happens in front of the camera isn't real."

"Maybe the feelings aren't real, but the kisses."

Camille closed her eyes, then said, "And what about you? Do you think I like this when you're being dazzled by thousands of girls? No, it doesn't. But since I know I can't do anything about it, I try to accept it. Because I trust you. Why can't you just do that? Why don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. I don't trust these guys."

Camille smiled. "Even if one of them would do something, do you really think I'd go with it? The guy would get a slap from me, and then the matter was settled." She saw how he had to smile at this imagination. She came closer to him. "And do you know what I think when I have to kiss these guys?"

He shook his head.

"Of course about you, you idiot." She pulled him to him and kissed him.

After a while they parted. Logan smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm always afraid to lose you."

"But you don't need that. Because this will never happen. I love you."

He smiled and put his forehead against hers. "I love you too. I'm really an idiot, right?"

Camille laughed. "The biggest in the world." She pondered briefly, then added, "But you're my idiot. That's why it's not so bad."

Logan laughed and kissed her again. Then they walked along the promenade. This time, however, much happier and more relaxed than before.


	11. Kiss-scene

**Hey, this one shot is about Logan and Erin. Enjoy yourself.**

 _ **Kiss - scene**_

"Cut," called the director. Logan turned around. "What is it this time?"

"You have no feeling."

"What do you mean?," Erin asked, crossing her arms.

"The kiss. There's nothing to be said about it. The talks are good, but the kiss is terrible."

"How about a break?," Logan asked hopefully. They had been working on this episode for several weeks now. And slowly everyone was a bit surly, because the episode was still not finished.

"Okay, I think the best thing is to stop today," the director said, standing up. "We'll go on tomorrow."

Logan glanced at Erin and she shrugged. Logan turned and went over to his three best friends, while Erin joined Katelyn and Ciara. James hit his mate on the shoulder. "Don't worry, man. So what happens."

"But not so often," said Logan gruffly.

"Is there anything between you and Erin, so you just can't make this scene, or what?," Kendall asked.

"No, not at all. Everything as always. Maybe it's the scene."

"Mmh, just imagine that it's not Erin, but another girl. For example, your girlfriend," James said. Logan laughed dryly. "Do you really know how long it was since I had a girlfriend?"

Then the four were silent for a moment, until Carlos finally said, "Actually a pity that you aren't together as in the series. Then it would be easier for you."

Then his friends looked at him in astonishment.

"What?"

"Honestly Carlos, sometimes you're just as naive as your role," Kendall said, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because it's not advisable to combine work and private life," Logan said, glancing at Erin.

"Exactly," said Kendall. "That's why Katelyn and I are only friends." And he waved to Katelyn, who waved back.

"If you mean that," James said, grinning.

"Anyway," Kendall said impatiently, turning back to Logan. "If you and Erin are only friends, how comes that all the other scenes have been perfect, but this not?"

"I don't know," Logan said. "Everything is alright between us."

"Well," James said. "Carlos, Kendall and I wanted to drink something. Come with us."

"No, thanks, I think I'll stay here and read the script again. Perhaps I'll get to the problem."

The boys shrugged their shoulders, waved to him and left.

Logan sighed, took his script and went to his wardrobe. The director didn't care whether the actors were still there after the shoot, as long as they didn't break anything. Logan sat down on a couch, took the script and began to read:

(Apartment 2J)

L: (sits with his head down on the couch)

C: (standing with arms crossed in front of him) I can't believe you really did this.

L: (looks up at her) Sorry.

C: Why did you do this?

L: (stands up, starts walking around) No idea. I was totally confused. Since our separation everything has been so complicated between us. And that with Josh...

C: (interrupts him) Josh and I are just colleagues. The feelings are not real.

L: The feelings maybe not, but the kisses.

C: So this is your problem?

L: (stops, looks disbelieving) Of course. Do you think I like it when you make out with some guys?

C: (walks slowly towards him) But why? We are separated.

L: (shrugs his shoulders)

C: (suddenly understand) You still love me?

L: (breathing deeply) Yes.

C: (holds him by the shoulders) Why didn't you say anything?

L: Because I was afraid.

C: What about?

L: Before that it doesn't work. I don't want to lose you again.

C: How do you get it?

L: From experience.

(Silence)

C: (looks him in the face) And if you don't need to be afraid?

L: What do you mean?

C: I mean, you don't need to be afraid because it will not happen.

L: What makes you so sure?

C: (smiles) My love for you. (Pulls him to her, kisses him)

L: (retreats slowly) Does this mean now that we are together again?

C: Yes. (kisses him again)

Logan let the script sink, resting his head in his hands. "Why don't I get this scene?"

"I've also asked me the same question."

Logan raised his head and looked at the door. Erin stood there and looked at him. He hadn't noticed that the door was open. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone."

She shrugged her shoulders, went over to him and sat down beside him. "I've seen you stay here and asked me why."

He pointed to the script. "Creative blockade."

She took the script and read through the scene again. Then she thought for a moment. "Maybe we should play the scene again. Or at least a part of it."

Logan looked at Erin doubtfully. "And you think that's will work? Damn it, we've already done it at least 30 times and still haven't made it."

"Yes, but we don't have so much stress now because the whole crew and the director aren't there. And perhaps we can finally find out what our problem is."

Logan sighed. "OK. Why not. I don't know anything better."

Erin stood up, while Logan put the script aside. They wouldn't need it anyway. Meanwhile they knew every word and every movement by heart. Erin began, "Why did you do this?"

Logan stood up and walked around. "No idea. It's all so complicated between us and I'm afraid..." He paused.

"Um, I think you got something mixed up," Erin said amused.

"Oh, yes, you're right. Sorry."

"No problem. We'll continue on the next step."

"OK."

Erin went to him and held him by the shoulders. "What are you afraid of?," she asked. Logan knew what he had to answer, but something held him back.

For the first time, the scene seemed different to him, and suddenly he realized that it wasn't the scene, but him. He himself was different. Better, he felt different. All of a sudden it was as if they weren't only playing the scene, but also experiencing it. He looked into her face and said, "Before it doesn't work. Before it destroys our friendship and our work."

Erin looked at Logan confused. "Um Logan, I think you're pretty tired, aren't you? This isn't at all in the text."

"I know."

"What?" She took a step back and looked serious at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed and sat back on the couch. "I know why we don't managed the scene and why we're so stressed."

"And why?," she asked cautiously, sitting down beside him. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you. And I think I've been doing it since a long time."

"Why didn't you ever say something?"

"Uncertainty. Besides, someone has said that it's not good to mix work and private life."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you were that, right?"

Logan laughed. "Maybe. Carlos, on the other hand, finds the opposite good."

"I think he's right."

Logan needed a moment to understand what she had said. Then it hit him. "You mean you agree?"

Erin rolled her eyes again. "Of course, you idiot. Do you think it's just you? I love you too. But out of respect for our friendship and work, I didn't say anything like you and..."

But Logan was no longer listening. He pulled her to him and kissed her. And both felt that this kiss was different than before. It lasted for a moment, but eventually they broke apart.

"Wow," Logan said. More didn't occur to him.

"Yes, I think there were enough feelings this time."

Logan grinned and asked, "So, shall we really dare? Are we together?"

"Yes, of course. But hopefully tomorrow will work so well in front of the camera."

"Certainly. But we could rehearse a few more. I'm sure we'll get even better."

Erin laughed. "You are crazy."

"Of course. One of us must be." He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and kissed him.


	12. Labour

_**Labour**_

Camille sat on the couch and looked at the clock. It was already 9pm. She sighed and shook her head. "Where is he?," she asked herself and stood up. It was now the second week in a row that Logan had to work all the time and was hardly home. Gustavo planned the next big tour and so he forced the boys to rehearse so much that this tour was a great success. Camille decided not to wait for Logan but instead to go to bed.

At some point she heard a sound. Camille straightened up and looked at the alarm clock. 11pm. She lay down again and listened as Logan went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out and entered the bedroom. Camille felt him lie down, but she didn't turn around. First when he lay there quietly she said softly: "You're late today."

He winced and Camille had to smile. He hadn't known she was awake. She turned and looked at him. He shook his head. "Man, you can't scare me so much."

She raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be frightened if you hadn't come so late." Camille tried to sound happy, but unfortunately it didn't quite work out. He heard that she was sad. Logan looked at her for a moment, then lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Cam. You know I'd rather be with you than the whole time in the studio. But it just doesn't happen at the moment."

"Great," she said, looking at him. She was angry. "You say it just doesn't happen at the moment, but do you know what? I know that myself! And the problem isn't that you aren't there now. You go on tour again and then I don't see you any more! Do you think I like it?" She breathed heavily and looked at him angrily, but at his sight, her anger suddenly disappeared. Logan had tears in her eyes. He straightened up himself, stretched his arms, and pulled Camille to himself. "No, I know you don't like it. I feel the same way. On the other hand, I'm looking forward to the tour, but on the other hand I have a rather bad conscience because of that. I miss spending time with you. You're right, we hardly see each other and I'm so sorry, Camille. I promise you I'll make it right, really. I'm sorry."

Camille also had tears in her eyes. She held him tightly and said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You're just doing your work. I understand that. Forgive me."

He gently slid away from her and stroked her cheek to wipe away the tears. He nodded and leaned against her. Then he said softly, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Logan laughed softly and kissed her.

Then they both lie down again and Logan pulled Camille into his arms. There was silence for a few minutes, then he asked softly, "Do you know how I can handle all this work?"

She shook her head.

"Because of the end of work." He saw how she wanted to say something, and quickly added, "Because these are the only hours we can spend together. That's the only thing that makes me stick it out." He smiled and looked at her. She seemed to think about it for a moment, then she grinned. "Well, I'm good."

Logan had to laugh, then he kissed her and said, "The best. By the way, I'm free tomorrow. And as soon as we get off the tour, we have vacation. Then we can catch up the whole time we haven't seen each other. How does it sound?"

"Sounds great, but now we should sleep. It's already late."

He nodded and kissed her again. Then he turned to his side and closed his eyes. Camille smiled. Sure, all this work is very annoying, but Logan was right: As long as they could still be together for a couple of hours, everything was fine.


	13. Method

_**Method**_

Logan had many methods: one to escape the crazy pranks of his friends, one to make sure Gustavo didn't make him desperate, one to catch up with screaming and hysterical fans. But now he needed one that he suspected would never get it: a method to convince Camille of something to which she had already said no. Logan knew this was completely impossible. If Camille had already decided for something, almost nothing in the world could change her mind. But that was exactly what he had to try. The question was just how?

The guys were invited to a big party. A party, on the yacht of Griffins daughter Mercedes. In addition, with lots of dancing, alcohol and girls. Unfortunately their girlfriends hadn't been invited, but Gustavo was that only right, "Then you aren't distracted, and you can concentrate on the other party guests."

As expected, the girls disagreed with it. But none of the boys had suffered as much as Logan. Jo had been pretty stubborn, but had Kendall allowed to go to the party. Same with Carlos and Alexa. James had it the easiest. Lucy knew, of course, that he was just a flirt and that he definitely wanted to this party. So she hadn't even bothered him. Nevertheless, she had made it clear to him that if he started any stupidity, he would pay for it for at least ten years. James knew very well that she hadn't exaggerated. But Camille had remained the hardest. And it wasn't really a secret why that was so.

When the guys had thrown their big party and Logan had received the silly advice from James and Carlos to flirt with Mercedes and Camille at the same time, everything had started. Too bad for Logan that he had finally flown up and finally landed in the pool. Camille had forgiven him, but since then she hadn't had any friendly feelings for the young woman. And now Logan should go to her party. Specifically, tonight.

He had often searched for a plan with his friends in the last few days, but found nothing. Jo didn't want to help him. After all, she had allowed Kendall to go, but she said it was Camille's right to forbid this party. Even James, who was Camille's best friend, had failed. Logan was getting nervous. He knew very well that Gustavo would be stinky when he learned that Logan hadn't been there. After all it was a kind of duty for the boys of Big Time Rush to appear at the party of the daughter of her employer.

Logan was now sitting in the living room, feverishly thinking about a solution. And suddenly he began to grin. He took his cell phone and dialed Kendall's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kendall, it's me. I just wanted to say I'm definitely there today."

"How that? Did she say yes?"

"No, but she will. We meet in the lobby. OK?"

"OK. See you later."

"Bye." Logan hung up and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

When Camille later came home she wasn't in a good mood. The day of shooting was really hard and tonight was also this stupid party. When she opened the door, she was surprised: everything was dark. She wanted to turn on the light, but it didn't work.

"Hey, Cam."

She was frightened when she heard the voice, but she recognized it anyway. "Logan, man, are you crazy? And what about the light?" She heard him walk past her at the door and close it. "The fuse has burned out. I've already told Bitters, but you know how he is."

Camille groaned and groped cautiously to the couch. "It's a great day today," she said annoyed. She felt Logan sit next to her.

"Do you find? So I don't think it's so bad."

"Oh, all at once. But the last few days, you always wanted to persuade me to let you go to the party."

"Yes, that's right. But I've seen that it's better if I stay here. What should I do with all these great actors and directors? It's much more beautiful with you." He began to kiss her, but she interrupted him, "Wait, what kind of directors?"

Logan sounded surprised, "Well, you know Griffin and Mercedes. Which are nevertheless only on publicity. Perhaps Griffin wants to achieve that maybe we should play in a movie or so. But I really don't care. I don't stand so much on the spotlight anyway. In contrast to James." He kissed her further, but she didn't react at all. She thought about his words. If Griffin really intended to play BTR in a film, it could mean that it was a chance for her too. After all, Griffin probably knew better directors than she did.

Logan noticed that Camille wasn't in the matter. "Everything okay with you?"

She got up. "Logan, it doesn't work."

"What's wrong?," he asked, standing up.

"You have to go to this party."

"What? I thought you didn't agree?"

"I'm not, but I've been thinking again today. I mean, you have to go there. I know you don't usually want to have such parties, but this time it's your duty. I can't help it."

"Does that mean I have to go there, though I've decided against it and would rather stay with you?"

She hesitated. "Yes I think so."

"Well, if you say so, I have no choice."

At that moment the light went on and Camille froze. Logan stood in front of her in his best clothes and grinned at her. At first she was confused, then angry. "Logan Mitchell, how are you going to lie on me?"

"I didn't lie to you. There will be one or two directors there. And, of course, a lot of actors, but they're all more likely to be in our age." He sighed. "Well, I have to go now. Otherwise we'll be late."

Camille couldn't answer, she was speechless. Logan smiled, kissed her and said, "Thank you, you're the best. Good night."

And before she could say anything, he was already gone.

As he arrived in the lobby, his friends were already standing there waiting for him. All three looked really good, especially James. They grinned as he came toward them.

"Logan, now tell me how you could convince Camille," James said, looking questioningly at his mate. Logan grinned, shrugged his shoulders and said, "All method." And so he went ahead of his friends to the limousine where the chauffeur was already waiting.


	14. Night

_**Night**_

Now it was official: they had strayed. Settled here. In this stupid forest. Fantastic. What a stupid idea from Logan to go after the beach in the forest. For now they had the salad. Meanwhile it was night and it was cold. And of course their cell phones had no reception. Really great. And what did Logan do? He simply went on as if he were looking for something. Only Camille had no idea what. She was in a bad mood and finally wanted to get out of here. Logan was meanwhile quite annoyed.

After about twenty minutes he suddenly stopped. Camille, who had not expected it, ran right into him and stumbled.

"Logan, can't you say something?"

"Sorry." He reached out and held her arm. "Are you doing well?"

"You mean we're stuck in a stupid forest? Oh, I'm fine." She looked around. They stood on a small clearing. "Why did you stop at all?"

He turned to her and looked at her sympathetically. "Very simple, you can decide for yourself what you want to do. So either, we are still running around here all night, risking that we would be hurt, or we'll spend the night here in the clearing."

Camille looked at him incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I don't. So what are you going to do?"

She thought. She didn't like both, but she had to admit that Logan was right. It would be really safer if they stayed here. She sighed. "OK. We are staying here."

"Good." He took his backpack from his back and began to look for something. After about a minute he pulled out the big bath towel and blanket. Camille saw him put the towel on the ground and the blanket next to it. "Well, it's not so comfortable, but it's going to fit."

Camille came over to him. She didn't care whether it was comfortable or not, she just wanted to rest.

A few minutes of silence prevailed. Then Logan said, "I'm sorry this happened. Believe me, if I had known that, I wouldn't have suggested that. I thought it would be fun."

Camille looked at him and said, "Don't worry, it's all right. I'm also sorry. I know you're just trying to help." She grimaced. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry."

Logan suddenly began to laugh.

"What?," she asked, slightly annoyed.

"You sound like Carlos."

Camille crossed her arms. "Great. Shall I be glad or offended?"

Still laughing, Logan stood up and went to the backpack. "Catch," he called, throwing something at her. It turned out to be chocolate. "Not much, but it will be enough."

While she ate, she watched as he gathered sticks. After a while he came back to her.

"And what do you have now with the whole sticks and branches?"

"You will see." He threw the wood into a pile and went back to the backpack. There he pulled out a pack of matches. He went back and lit the wood. After he was sure that the fire wouldn't overlap, he sat down again.

"Oh God, that must be the worst date we've ever had," she said, looking around.

"What makes you think that?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "We've got lost and are now sitting in this forest. It's dark, cold, and simply corrosive."

He smiled lightly and put an arm around her. "You have to see that from a different point of view. Look, we have a great bonfire, an exciting environment, the stars are above us, the moon shines and you are with me. What better doesn't exist."

"Well, so if you put it that way, you might be right."

He laughed, pulled her to him and kissed her. Then he asked, "Is it still so bad?"

"Yes. But it's worth it. You don't have such a date every day." Finally she laughed once. Logan grinned and lay down. The fire was warming meanwhile. Nevertheless he pulled her close to him and she put her head on his chest. "Do you think we'll get out of here tomorrow?"

"Clear. Don't worry. There are many people in this forest. We'll meet one tomorrow. Or we can get it out of here ourselves. Let's see. But now we should try to sleep anyway."

She nodded and kissed him. "Good night."

"Night," Logan said, closing his eyes.


	15. Opposites

_**Opposites**_

"Hey Logan, are we going to the cinema tonight?," Camille asked her boyfriend, while the two were sitting by the pool.

"Can't," Logan said, looking up from his magazine. "I'm at an exhibition for science and technology tonight."

"Oh," said Camille, somewhat disparaged. Logan thought for a moment, then said, "But I'm free tomorrow afternoon. Then we can do something." Camille looked at him sadly. "I can'tt. I've got a casting."

"Oh," he replied, and stillness spread between them.

"What about tomorrow night?," she asked hopefully. Logan shook his head. "Then the guys and I have dance training."

Camille sighed. "That's all stupid. We're together, but have no time for us, because of our work. And when we don't have to work, we do things differently. We're too different. We are like two opposites."

Logan looked at her in surprise and then suddenly smiled. Camille looked at him in astonishment. "Why are you laughing?"

He got up, went over to her, and said, "Because I'm wondering why you find that so bad."

"You mean we don't have time for each other?"

"No, because we are like two opposites."

"And why don't you think that's stupid?," Camille asked, looking at Logan with interest. He laughed, put his arms around her and said, "Because opposites attract." Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her lovingly.


	16. Paparazzi

_**Paparazzi**_

They are everywhere and you have no chance to hide from them. They get everything out and hide nothing. This is exactly what the guys from Big Time Rush had to learn on the hard way. Since they were famous, the paparazzi didn't leave them alone. They kept waiting for them and the boys could't help it.

"I can't stand it," Kendall groaned, looking out the window. Carlos looked up from his plate. "What?"

"The paparazzi."

Carlos nodded. "Yes, they're really annoying."

James came freshly showered to them. "Hey, what are the long faces?"

"How can you be in a so good mood?," Carlos asked in surprise.

"Why?"

"Don't the paparazzi get on your nerves?," Kendall asked.

"Oh, nonsense. We're famous. That belongs to it. It's cool."

Kendall and Carlos shook their heads at their friend. James just loved the spotlight.

At the pool, Logan and Camille had a similar discussion, "It can't go on like this, Logan."

"Yes, I know, but it's not working different."

"But that's really stupid. We have hardly any time for us, because the paparazzi are constantly getting in our way. In the last week, even six times. This is unbelievable."

"Well, they don't get anywhere between us. In the apartments, for example."

Camille moaned. "Yes, but it would be great if we could go out again. Always hanging out in the apartments becomes boring."

"Now we're not in an apartment."

Camille looked at her boyfriend in a bad mood. "Say, do you make fun of me?"

Logan sighed. "Of course not. I mean, if you can't change anything, then it also brings nothing to complain."

Camille nodded. "Yes, you're probably right."

"And actually it doesn't matter where or how we do what. The main thing is that we are together."

Camille smiled. "Right."

Then they both leaned forward and kissed. Suddenly, lightning flashed from everywhere and paparazzi appeared. Camille and Logan sighed annoyed. Then Logan asked: "What apartment?"

"Are we going to my place?"

"OK."

The two stood up and set off. And they tried to ignore the obtrusive reporters, who were constantly taking pictures and asking annoying questions.


	17. Queasy

_**Queasy**_

Logan and Camille lay together on one of the pool chairs and sunning themselves. Suddenly, they heard behind them voices, and five seconds later, Kendall, James and Carlos reached the pool area. When they saw the two on the chair, the three of them came toward them.

"Hey Logan, the fair is here. Let's go," Carlos said excitedly. Logan, who had almost sleep, straightened up a little and looked tiredly at the boys. Camille turned around too.

"Guys, honestly, I'm just not really in the mood for it. But you can go. Have fun." And with that he turned around again and wanted to pull Camille back, but she looked curiously at the boys. "Is the fair really in town?"

"Yes," James said, grinning.

"Great," she said, turning to Logan, who was staring at her incredulously. He cleared his throat. "You don't really want to go there, do you?"

"Of course. You didn't?," she asked, looking disappointed. He couldn't bear to see this sight. "Sure I will," he said, standing up and helping up her too. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he said, and the five of them made their way to the pier.

"Cool," Carlos said, looking around enthusiastically. He could hardly decide where he wanted to go first. So James took the command. "Okay, on to the roller coaster," he called, and Carlos, Kendall and Camille agreed. Only Logan said nothing and swallowed. Nevertheless he followed the others to the roller coaster.

While they were waiting in line, they talked happily to each other, until Carlos exclaimed excitedly, "Hey, it's our turn. I want to sit in the front."

James and Kendall laughed at their friend and Camille turned to Logan, who didn't look very good. "Logan, is everything all right?," she asked, looking anxiously at him. Logan nodded and tried to smile, but this made a grimace. Above Camille's shoulder, he saw Kendall looking confused first, but then suddenly opened his eyes and slapped his forehead. Then he leaned over to James and Carlos and said lightly something to them. The two of them then hit their foreheads too. Fortunately, Camille hadn't noticed. She came closer to Logan. He had belly pain now and he regretted having come along. He had never told Camille about it.

"Logan, what's wrong with you?"

He shook his head and noticed how badly he felt. "I'm sick," he said quickly, running away.

"Logan," called Camille, but he couldn't hear it. She turned around, confused. "What's wrong with him?"

James and Carlos looked at Kendall uncomfortably until he finally sighed. "Logan doesn't like roller coasters."

"What?"

"Well, he's afraid of it."

Camille looked disbelievingly at Kendall. "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Probably because he is embarrassed," James said. "I mean we're always on action, and Logan is... Logan," he finished, shrugged.

"We must look for him," said Camille. The boys nodded, but at that moment someone shouted, "So guys, do you want to ride now or not?"

The boys looked at Camille hesitantly.

"Could you do it alone?," Carlos asked. Camille sighed and nodded. The guys grinned and waved at her before they went. Camille shook her head and looked around. She had no idea where Logan was. Nevertheless, she began to look for him. After a few minutes without success she decided to look outside the fair at the pier.

As it turned out, it was the right decision. She found Logan sitting with his back to her on a bench and looking to the sea. Camille walked slowly toward him. Logan heard the steps but didn't turn. "I know Kendall, I shouldn't have run away. I'm an idiot and a wimp as Carlos would say. And Camille is going to think the same." He didn't get an answer. Confused, he turned and swallowed. Camille raised her eyebrows, smiled, and said, "How, for heaven's sake, do you think that I consider you a wimp?"

"You're not doing it?," he asked hopefully. She shook her head and sat next to him. "No, but you should have told me you're scared."

"Sorry."

She smiled and kissed him. "It's okay."

He thought for a moment, then asked, "Where are the others?"

"Where? Roller coaster ride, of course," she said, and they both laughed.

After a few minutes Camille asked, "And, will we go back? I promise you we don't have to ride a roller coaster."

Logan laughed softly and nodded. They got up and set off. You didn't have to ride a roller coaster to have fun.


	18. Risk

_**Risk**_

It had always been a risk to have Logan as a boyfriend. Not that it wouldn't be worth it. He was a super boyfriend and Camille wouldn't want to trade him for anything. The risk was not Logan, but his fans. Although it was quite unlikely that he would actually go out with a fan, but the risk still existed.

Because not only Camille knew how Logan was. The guys had already given so many interviews that there were almost no secrets about the guys. And that was the problem. Almost everyone, who was interested, knew Logan's preferences, dislikes and weaknesses. So it would be pretty easy to win him for yourself.

Before that Camille was afraid. Logan almost told her every day that he loved her, and he would never leave her, but who could be sure? This was simply the professional risk of a famous person. She often wondered if Logan found all this attention good or not. With him it was always hard to say.

She was startled when two arms suddenly grabbed her from behind and she was lifted. "Logan, let me down," she said, half-laughing, half screaming. She heard him laugh.

"No."

"Logan, I'm serious."

"Okay." Pouting, he let her down. She turned and had to smile at his face expression. "Oh, don't be offended. You look really cute, but that will not help you." She kissed and hugged him. His facade broke and he had to laugh. "Why can't I be serious with you?"

She shrugged. "Weakness?"

"I'll give you weakness," he grinned, grabbing her again. "And this time I will not listen to you."

Camille laughed. Logan was sometimes really crazy. These moments were rare with him, and that's exactly why Camille loved this so much.

After a few minutes, she finally gave up, "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry I called you weak. Are you letting me down now?"

He did her the favor and put her on the couch. Then he dropped himself on it and took her in his arms. "I love you, Cam."

She smiled. "I love you too." And somehow she suddenly realized that her worries had been superfluous. Logan loved her and would never leave her. She kissed him and he happily replied. Now she was sure she didn't have to worry.


	19. Slaps

_**Slaps**_

The sound is nothing new for the guys. Kendall hardly looked up from his ice hockey magazine when he said, "Aha, Camille has found Logan."

It was almost every day the same. James and Carlos had already begun betting. They were betting how long it might be until Camille had found Logan.

Carlos turned to James and said, grinning, "I'll get $ 20 from you."

James grumbled to himself, but still gave him the money. Now the friends were waiting, but not long. Logan had already come running. "Hide me!"

Kendall looked at him bored. "Honestly, Logan. If you get too much with Camille, just tell her."

Logan looked at him horrified. "Are you crazy?! She would kill me!"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Then go on."

That's exactly what he did. He ran along the pool and then towards the lobby. About twenty seconds later Camille appeared. "Hey, have you seen Logan?"

The boys looked at each other, then Kendall said, "Lobby."

And she was already gone.

James turned to Kendall. "Dude, why do you tell her that?"

Kendall sighed and flipped back into his magazine. "Because Logan must have finally realized that things will not go on like this."

"I don't think that's going to happen. He's too afraid for that."

Kendall shook his head. "No, that has nothing to do with fear."

"What then?"

"With love."

Kendall and James turned to Carlos.

"What? Everyone knows that the two are in love with each other."

"Yes, can be," James said slowly. "But why the slaps?"

Kendall grinned. "Because that's just her way. And Logan knows that very well."

James shook his head. Then he turned to Carlos, "I bet $ 10 that she'll find him in the next two minutes."

But it took five minutes for them until they heard it. Carlos laughed. "Ha! Lost again."

"Oh man," James grumbled, giving him ten dollars.

"Perhaps you should be on Logan's side now. Apparently he's getting better," Kendall laughed, winking at James, who was staring at him angrily.


	20. Telephone call

_**Telephone call**_

"Hey," James said. "Are we going to celebrate?"

"Class idea," Carlos said enthusiastically. Kendall shrugged. "No bad plan. I'm going to ask Logan."

Logan lay on a bed in some hotel room and waited. Whereupon? He didn't know that. He raised his head as Kendall came in.

"Hey Loges, James, Carlos, and I wanted to go out. Are you coming?"

"No."

Kendall shook his head. "Seriously, Logan, you can't just relax in the room or bus every night after a concert. You need distraction."

"No, I don't need it. But thank you."

Kendall shrugged, waved goodbye and went out.

An hour later, Logan was still there. What one couldn't see was that he was fighting inwardly against himself. This went on for a few more minutes until he finally gave up. "Okay," he said to himself. "I do it." He took his phone from the table and dialed a number. Then he waited nervously. After three seconds the salvation came.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Cam."

"Logan. Finally I hear something from you again. How are you? I miss you."

He laughed. "Camille, if you talk like that all the time, I can't answer."

"Oh, right. So how are you?"

"Good. The concert was great, the fans too and Gustavo had screamed only 20 times the whole day."

"Wow, it'll be better."

They both laughed. Logan missed that the most. "And how are you?"

"Okay. I went to a casting three days ago and got the answer today."

"And?"

"Didn't get the part."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not so bad. But thank you anyway. Well, and otherwise, here isn't much going on. You notice that you four aren't there."

"Can I introduce myself."

"Above all, I notice that you four aren't here. Especially you. I really miss you very much."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to be with you again." At these words his heart clenched.

"I can't wait any longer too. But it's not long now.

"Well, six weeks. This isn't very easy."

"But it's not really long."

"What would I do without you?"

"To decay to dust?" She laughed.

"Could even be. Who knows?"

For a moment there was silence.

"Um, Logan? I'm sorry, but I have to stop now. It's quite late and the girls and I wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"Understand. It's okay."

"You're not angry?"

"Oh, nonsense. I can't keep you on the phone forever. Even if that would be great."

"When do you call again?"

"Maybe so in a week. You know what we have said."

"Yes I know. Still, it was great that you called today."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logan. I wish you were with me."

"I'll be soon. And then I'll stay with you. Forever."

Camille and Logan both knew that wasn't possible. Nevertheless, she replied, "I hope so."

He laughed. "Good night, Cam. Sleep well."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye for now."

He hung up. Then he got up from the bed and went over to the window. The sun was setting. Still, it would be a nice night. Too bad the guys were already gone. Suddenly, Logan want to celebrate a bit.


	21. Unforeseen

_**Unforeseen**_

"That's really cool," Carlos shouted for the fifteenth time and ran back and forth. "We're flying in a private jet. It's so cool."

"Carlos," Gustavo's loud and annoyed voice sounded out of the loudspeaker. "Sit down or it was the first and last time that you flew in a jet."

Carlos paused and his friends laughed.

Griffin had actually chartered the guys for their next concert a private jet and it was obvious, of course, that the guys were totally enthusiastic about it. Only Gustavo had refused, because he knew that his dogs could destroy everything that was expensive. Especially Carlos. But somehow Kelly had been able to persuade him and that was not even the best. Not only Kendall's mom and Katie were allowed, but also the girlfriends of the guys.

Now Alexa pulled Carlos back to his place. She didn't try to laugh, but didn't quite manage it. Kendall and Jo sat behind the two and listened to music together. On the other side, James and Lucy sat behind Mrs. Knight and Katie. James watched magazines, while Lucy wrote on one of her new songs. And a few rows behind the two sat Logan and Camille.

The two hadn't talked to each other since the start. It didn't come from the fact that they had quarreled, but because they were both tired and had slept so far.

But now Logan had woken up because of Gustavo's screams and the laughter of his friends. He stretched himself carefully and looked out the window. It didn't look as if they were going to land soon. He turned to the front and noticed that Mrs. Knight had gone to see him. "Ah, you're finally awake. Slept well?"

Logan nodded and yawned. "How long have we been flying?"

"About two and a half hours."

"And how long does it take us to land?"

"One or two hours."

He nodded and leaned back comfortably against his seat. Then he looked at Camille. She was still asleep. He smiled as he watched her. It was no wonder that they were so tired. The date they had had the previous evening was a bit longer and Logan had almost forgotten that they had to get up early the next morning. _'But it was wort it,'_ he thought, closing his eyes.

He doze a few minutes, until he heard her voice, "Hey Logan, are you awake?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head. Camille looked at him smiling, but slightly sleepy.

"Yep," he said, pulling her into his lap. "And finally you too."

"Hey," she said, beating him slightly against his arm. "That's not my fault. After all, yesterday was your idea."

Logan looked at Camille, disappointed, and said lightly, only that she could hear it, "It doesn't sound like you liked it."

Her eyes grew big. "Yes, of course I liked it. I can't love you enough for that. But you know I'm not so up to date when I've just woken up," she said just as lightly, apologizing. To her astonishment, he suddenly laughed. "Tricked," he said, and kissed her. Camille laughed. "You're nasty."

"I've got it all from you."

She shook her head and leaned against him. After a moment she said softly, "When shall we tell the others?"

Logan thought. "After the concert."

She nodded. Camille was very happy to tell her friends about the news. She snuggled back to Logan and he put his arms around her.

They couldn't say whether they were asleep again or not, but suddenly they heard a loud rumbling and saw a flash of lightning. Frightened, Camille straightend up and clung firmly to Logan. He looked out of the window and froze. They had flown in the middle of a heavy storm. He looked around anxiously. All others saw either just as frightened out of the window or looking around for help. Logan tried to keep calm. This sometimes happened on flights. He just wanted to share this with Camille to calm her, when they saw another flash and then suddenly heard a loud bang. Now he panicked too. Jo, Camille, Alexa and Carlos started screaming. The others were in shock. Logan looked at Camille and noticed that she was crying. Again a loud bang. And he could feel something flowing running over his face. At first he thought it was blood, but then he realized: It was tears. He cried. And he knew exactly why.

"No."

Logan heard Kendall scream and looked at him. Kendall was also crying. For a moment, they looked at each other and in his eyes Logan could see that Kendall had now also realized what was going to happen. He heard a sobbing and turned to the other side. Camille looked at him anxiously. "Logan, I will not die."

He shook his head and held her tightly in the arm. "Don't worry. That will not happen. We will make it. Everything will be fine. I love you."

Now he was crying and holding her even harder. He heard her reply only muted: "I love you too. Forever."

And then it happened: a big flash, a deafening loud bang, an explosion, a bright light and then everything was black...

Logan heard voices. Many voices. The voices talked and laughed. And there was especially a voice that was very familiar to him, "Logan, come on. Wake up. You slept long enough."

Logan groaned and turned away. The voice continued to speak, and this time he also felt how he was shaken lightly, "Logan, I mean it really seriously. Wake up."

Annoyed, he opened his eyes... And saw Camille before him.

"Well finally. Man, you're even more tired than I am. But you reproach me because I've slept for a long time."

"What?," Logan shouted and sat up quickly. He looked at Camille, confused. "But the explosion, the thunderstorm, the..." He fell silent and looked around. Kendall, Lucy, Katie and Jo played cards and James and Carlos were talking about the upcoming concert.

"Where is Mrs. Knight?"

"Front with Gustavo and Kelly." Camille looked worried at her fiance. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I..." A dream. It was all just a dream. A nightmare, but luckily only a dream.

Logan laughed happily and looked out the window. The sky was bright blue, the clouds white, and beneath him, he saw the green landscape fly by. It was pretty much the most beautiful view there could be. He glanced at his fiance, but she still looked a bit confused. "Are you really sure you're okay?"

He pulled her to him and said softly, "Yes. I only had a nightmare. Everything OK. Maybe I'm just a bit nervous."

"Because of the concert or the news to our friends that we are engaged?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, maybe both. Who knows."

Camille shook her head. "You're really strange at times."

"From who did I have it?," he asked, laughing. She also laughed and they looked together, happy, leaning against each other, out of the window.


	22. Vocation

_**Vocation**_

"Thank you, Arizona! You were great. See you next time," Kendall called and he and the other three left the stage.

"Man, that has rocked," Carlos said, taking some food. After concerts, he was always hungry.

"Yep," James said, grinning. "We really managed it. We're famous!" He raised his hand and Carlos and Kendall both gave him a high-five. Only Logan sat with his back to the others there and stared at something in his hand. Kendall walked up to him. "Hey, all right with you, buddy?"

Logan nodded and looked up from his cell phone.

"What's the matter with you?," James asked, looking at him. Logan shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the stage with his thumb. "To be famous is quite nice, but sometimes it's really annoying."

James and Carlos looked confused at their mate, only Kendall seemed to understand. "She has still not called, right?"

Logan shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who didn't called?," Carlos asked, as James slowly understood.

"Camille," Logan murmured, lowering his head.

"Oh, come on. This isn't so bad. She doesn't have time." James patted him on the shoulder. But Logan looked at him furiously. "Does that mean she doesn't have time for me?"

James swallowed. "No, of course not. All I wanted to say was that it wouldn't be long, and so on."

Logan shrugged and turned away.

Since Big Time Rush became famous, the guys had hardly had any free time. They always had events. The worst was, however, that Logan could hardly spend time with Camille. And now he was on a big tour with the guys. But that was not really the reason for his mood. Camille had promised to called to him, but a few days had passed since then and he still had no news. Logan was afraid that Camille was angry because he was surrounded by thousands of strange girls almost every day and she couldn't be with him. Or maybe something had happened to her, maybe she was sick.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he hardly noticed how Kendall poke him all the time.

"What?," he asked annoyed. Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I just wanted to point out that you've received a text message."

Logan looked at him for a moment, confused, then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Kendall was right, he had a new message. He quickly opened it and his heart began to throb violently when he saw, who had send the message.

 _Hey Logie,_

 _I'm sorry it took so long. I had a lot to do because of my work, you know that. I hope you didn't worry so much, I know you. How are you? I miss you very much. Call me back. I love you. 3_

 _Camille_

Logan grinned after reading the SMS. He looked up at his friends, who were looking intently at him.

"And?," they asked unanimously.

"You are right. To be famous is really great. But still there is one thing that is even more important."

"Yes," James said, pointing to himself. "Handsomeness."

Carlos rolled his eyes and Kendall hit James on the back of his head. But Logan laughed. "No," he said, and stood up. "Love." And then he went to the bus, to talk to Camille, while the others looked at him and grinned.


	23. World tour

_**World tour**_

The friends were at the pool talking, "Man, I'm glad we're free today. I wouldn't have liked to dance in that heat," Kendall said, stretching.

"I wonder why Gustavo gave you free," Jo said, looking at the boys.

"It doesn't matter, the main thing is we have free," James said, waved his hand. Suddenly a cell phone rang.

"This is mine," Kendall said, looking at the display. "Oh man, when one speaks of the devil."

"Gustavo?," Logan asked.

"Yep," muttered Kendall. Logan grinned and turned back to Camille. He just wanted to ask her something, when Kendall shouted, "Are you serious? Cool. When does it start?"

The friends looked at Kendall curiously.

"That sounds like work," James said.

"Yes," said Kendall, who had hung up now. "You never guessed. Gustavo has said that we're going on world tour. For four months. And in a week it starts. Is that cool or what?"

James and Carlos began to cheer. Logan smiled. That would surely be exciting. He looked at Camille, but she had stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have something to do," she said, and left. Logan looked at her in amazement. "What's going on?" He turned to his friends and found that they were all looking at him with a strange expression.

"What?"

Jo sighed. "Really Logan? You have no idea what's going on?"

Logan thought. Suddenly his eyes grew big.

"He has it," muttered Kendall.

"Damned," Logan said, jumping up and running behind Camille.

He stopped in the lobby. He had no idea where she was. "Damned," he shouted again, looking around. Tyler came to him. "Hey Logan."

"Hey."

"Tell me, is Camille already acting for a new role or something? I believe she has cried."

"Not this time, Tyler," Logan said sadly. "Do you know where she went?"

"Yes." He gestured toward the park. Logan nodded and ran away.

It was not long before he found her. She sat on a bench and let her head hang. Logan hated to see her like that. He went to her and sat down beside her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, but didn"t look at him. He sighed. "Look, I know it's a long time, but I can't help it."

"Did I say that?"

"No. I just thought it was my fault because you left suddenly."

"Yes I know. It was stupid of me."

"Oh, come here." He hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to leave. And then for so long."

"Neither do I. But four months are not forever. Even if it seems so."

For a long time nobody said a word. It was not necessary either. Camille broke the silence, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. But until the farewell, it's still a week, so we should make the best of it. Don't you think so?"

She smiled. "Yes you're right. We can do it."

Then he pulled her to him and kissed her. He was glad that this wasn't the last kiss with her at the moment, and that they still had at least a week, before they finally had to leave each other.


	24. X - operation

_**X - operation**_

"Okay, the X - operation can start."

"Why X - operation?," Jo asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Because it's cool," he replied.

"And because _'Make the elevator get stuck so Logan and Camille get together - operation'_ is way too long," James grinned, and Carlos and Jo laughed. Kendall didn't. "Fine. Can we start now?"

The others nodded and dispersed.

Logan went through the lobby, reading. The book, he had bought a few days ago, was really interesting. He was so engrossed that, when he got into the elevator, he didn't notice that there was someone else. Until he looked up to press the button for the second floor. He froze and suddenly turned red. Camille stood leaning against the wall, looking at him with a smile. "I've been wondering when you'll notice me."

"Um, what?" Great. Now was that happened, what Logan had been trying to prevent for some time. To be somewhere alone with Camille. It wasn't because he didn't like her, it was just the opposite. _'It couldn't be worse for me,'_ he thought.

At this moment there was a violent jolt and the light went out. They were stuck.

"Oh no," Logan said. "No no no."

"Chill out. You're not alone."

Logan looked in the direction from which her voice had come. "That isn't the problem," he said and let himself slide down the wall, so that he finally sat on the floor.

"What then?"

He hesitated. "Well, I can't stand darkness and narrow spaces."

She was silent for a moment. "Can I do something to make you feel better?"

He shook his head, then remembered that she couldn't see him. "No, but thank you." He heard her go to him and sit next to him. Then he felt her gently stroking his hair.

"Hey, don't worry. This is probably just a power outage or something. This will not take long. Just stay calm. You are not alone."

He did what she said and closed his eyes. Now he was glad that it was dark. He was quite red in the face. "I never thought you could be so quiet."

She laughed lightly. "Well, maybe you'd have known it before, if you were not going to keep out of my way all the time." Now she was rather depressed. "I thought you liked me, but I was wrong."

He opened his eyes and straightened up. "No... I mean... I... I like you."

"Really?"

He heard her surprise. "Of course. Since a long time."

"Then why wouldn't you have anything to do with me?"

"I... because... I was afraid."

"Of me?"

"No. Of my feelings."

"I thought you like me."

"Yes, but... well... I think that... that it's perhaps more than that."

"Perhaps?"

"Well, I just don't know." Then he suddenly felt lips on his own. And without thinking what the consequences might be, he replied the kiss. And he realized that he had wanted this for a long time. Unfortunately, it was way too fast over.

"And? Do you know now?"

He laughed and hugged her.

"I'll take it as a yes," she said, laughing. "So that means we're together?," she asked a little more seriously.

"Nothing rather than that," he replied and kissed her.

Suddenly the lights went on and the elevator door opened. Before it, Kendall, Jo, Carlos and James were standing. They looked frightened.

"Hey Logan, are you okay?," Kendall asked, played worried. Logan stood up smiling and helped Camille up. "I'm fine," he said, grinning.

"Seriously? I thought you hated narrow, dark rooms. We've been very worried," Kendall replied, tried not to grin. Logan waved his hand. "Everything is alright." Then he turned to Camille, "Come, we'll go eat something. After this experience, I'm really hungry."

She smiled. "I feel the same. Let's go."

The two waved to their friends, who looked at each other with a grin, and left.

"I can't believe he really kissed her," Jo said cheerfully. Kendall laughed. "That proves that the X - operation has succeeded perfectly." Then he turned to James and Carlos, "Have you said that this name is better than the long."

Jo watched laughing how Kendall ran away, while James and Carlos ran after him indignantly.


	25. Yoga

_**Yoga**_

"And what do you think about this whole yoga stuff?," Kendall asked his friends. James shrugged his shoulders. "So I don't care. Lucy doesn't stand on such a thing anyway."

"I'm fine," Logan said. "Since Camille made this, she's much more relaxed."

Kendall and Carlos looked at him in surprise.

"Really?," Carlos asked. Logan nodded. Kendall bit his lower lip. "Tell me, Logan, do you have any idea why she's always so good-humored after that?"

"No idea. Is that important?"

James grinned. "Clear. I would be happy too if my teacher would be a hot girl."

Logan looked at him blankly. "What?"

James sighed. "Oh man, you really don't understand. So, have you ever seen the yoga teacher?"

"No," Logan said carefully.

"No wonder. He looks pretty good. But of course not as good as me."

"What?" Logan jumped up in horror.

"Didn't you know?," Carlos asked, puzzled.

"No. I thought a woman did the courses because men aren't really interested in it."

"Well," James said. "Surprise."

"What are you going to do now?," Kendall asked.

"Get to the bottom of the matter," Logan said.

Camille came home on time as usual. Logan was already sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Hey Logan." She went to him and kissed him. He didn't say anything.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing. How was your yoga?" He sounded strange.

"Good. It was really funny. Maybe you should try this too. It helps against bad mood."

He snorted. "Yes, because I'm interested in getting caught by a hot guy."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me your yoga teacher looks like Mr. Universe? Why didn't you tell me that you have a man as teacher at all?"

"Maybe because I knew you'd react like that?"

"Aha. So you admit it that he looks good?"

Camille looked at him confused. "What is your problem?"

He was silent. She smiled all at once. "Understand. You are jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course not. So can I go to yoga tomorrow?"

"Very funny."

She sighed. "Logan, you don't need to be jealous. Okay, he looks good, but I don't care. I already have a great, good-looking boyfriend."

"So are you cheating on me too?," he asked gruffly, but Camille could see that he doesn't mean it like that.

"What a crap. And now stop this nonsense." She sat down on his lap and leaned against him.

"You know I'm still mad at you, don't you?," he asked. She smiled. "Really? And if I do that?," she asked, kissing him passionately.

After a few minutes he pulled back and couldn't hide a grin. "Already better. But not all right."

"If I promise you to change that, can I go to yoga tomorrow?"

"Depends on. Are you looking for a new teacher? Or even better, a woman as a teacher?"

"Logan," she said warningly. He raised his hands. "Okay, okay. All right. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You're really unbelievable."

"I know," he said grinning and kissed her.


	26. Zenith

_**Zenith**_

Together. That was the word Logan thought about, while he was sitting in the car and driving home. Yes, Camille and he had experienced a lot together. Her relationship grew stronger and stronger every day. And although, of course, they had not only had good times, he regretted nothing. Every single experience had been special and he loved Camille for that. She was his one and all. He would always love her. No matter what happened...

Camille was already in bed when Logan came in. He lay down to her and took her in the arm. "Hey," he said, kissing her lovingly. She snuggled up to him. "I've missed you."

He smiled. "I was only a few hours away."

"Yes, I know that too. Nevertheless. It's probably due to the hormones."

"How's the baby?," Logan asked, gently stroking her stomach.

"Very good. It just missed you."

He smiled. "Well, I'm here now. And I will never leave you again."

She laughed. "You know you shouldn't make any promises you can't hold, can you?"

He said nothing, but grinned. Then there was silence for a few minutes.

"I can't wait for the baby to be there," Camille said softly. "That will change so much."

Logan nodded. "Right. But together we'll manage it. And nothing will stop us. And I will and I can keep this promise," he said, pulling her close to him and kissing her happily.

 **So, it was with the One - Shots. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has read this collection. You're awesome. And special thanks to deb24.**

 **Firerush**


End file.
